Funny logz
Goodbye, CraigTheProphet! Come again! *10:34 Goggles99 Zappy *I love how your old and new avatars are like, EXACTLY the same xD *10:36 Arya Elf Back *GOGGLES *Tackle hug* *Welcome, Gordax! *10:36 TwistedAlpha *anti-elf shield appears around GoggsS* *10:37 Arya Elf D: *10:37 The Zapster IKR goggles *Super tuxedo *10:37 TwistedAlpha Wow Goggs stop being mean to elves *10:38 Le Beater LOL *I read "Stop being mean to slaves" *10:38 The Zapster Lol look at this page *10:38 TwistedAlpha xD *10:38 Arya Elf GOGGLES D: *10:38 The Zapster Guys... that's pathetic. *10:39 TwistedAlpha "Wow Goggs at least feed your slaves once a week, twice even, they can't go for too long without eating" *10:39 The Zapster Pssh they can go at least once every other week *10:39 Le Beater XD *10:40 TwistedAlpha Well, you never know when that simple load of carrying six hundred kilograms of gold will just kill them. *10:41 Goggles99 Don't tell me what to do with my slaves! *10:41 The Zapster When it does just get themselves to brush off their cuts and scrapes and keep working. *Goodbye, Gordax! Come again! *10:42 Arya Elf Cuts... *Scrapes... *c: *10:42 TwistedAlpha Well, I'm sure a simple injury like a broken arm or leg is easy enough to brush off *10:42 Arya Elf It's only a problem when they're vaporized. *10:42 Goggles99 http://sd.keepcalm-o-matic.co.uk/i/keep-calm-gogs-is-back.png *10:42 TwistedAlpha But what if they break their neck or crack open their skull? That'll take at least a few minutes to heal *10:43 Chipika123 *throws axe at Goggles* *10:43 TwistedAlpha D: *10:43 Goggles99 Arya! * *gives chippy a gold ingot* *10:44 The Zapster @Twist: Then you get another guy to take his place for a couple minutes. *10:44 Chipika123 *throws gold ingot at you* *10:44 Nehpets700 *catches thrown axe with my teeth, like a doggy, then runs back to chip, dropping it at her feet* :3 *10:45 TwistedAlpha Well, what if I'm poor and Irish and only have one slave? *10:45 The Zapster wat is this witchcraft *10:45 TwistedAlpha Or what if I have multiple injured slaves? *Chip. :c *10:45 The Zapster Then you laugh it off and wait a few minutes *10:45 TwistedAlpha I WILL NOT LET SIMPLE SLAVES WASTE MY MINUTES!! *10:45 Goggles99 What if I have Princess Leia as a slave? *10:46 TwistedAlpha Then you're Jabba. *Just... make sure you don't go near your sail barge. *10:46 Le Beater Gogs is Jabba? Hm... * *10:46 TwistedAlpha Makes sense! *10:46 The Zapster Well ya know what Twisted? That's your problem 'cause you are poor or fail to maintain proper slave injury schedules. *10:46 TwistedAlpha The slaves I buy are just too weak! *10:47 Goggles99 Come at me bros http://mbtimetraveler.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/jabba-the-hutt.jpg *10:47 The Zapster Then buy stronger ones *10:47 TwistedAlpha I need real slaves that can withstand at least sixteen thousand tons in on hand. *on* *one** *10:47 Nehpets700 Goggles, PM *10:48 The Zapster I recommend Earl of Andderhoff's brothers slave trade *He has strong ones for cheap *10:48 TwistedAlpha Meh *10:48 Chipika123 *throws orchids at everyone* *10:48 The Zapster Or just go to King John *10:48 TwistedAlpha :c *10:48 The Zapster WTB CHIP *WE TALKING SLAVES OVAH HERE *: P